¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?
by Marta1234j
Summary: Yo, Toris Laurinatis, personificación de la república de Lituania, comienzo un cuaderno con el objetivo de hacer el dolor más llevadero. No busco dar pena ni que se apiaden de mi, solo quiero desahogarme. Espero con ansias el día en que pueda coger esta libreta y destruirla para pasar página y olvidar este episodio negro de mi vida. Pero sobretodo, espero que ese día llegue pronto.


_**Disclaimer:** ¿enserio hace falta que diga que Hetalia no es mío? Es que mi japones es tan bueno que confunde ¿verdad?_

_Hola ¿qué tal? _Son las cosas que suelen ir entre ''comillas'' pero me gusta más en cursiva.

* * *

**Día 1 de mi calvario**

A veces, la vida no es tan bonita como la pintan. Quien dice _a veces_ se refiere a todos los putos días. No se como perdí las ganas de seguir sin embargo, si se el por qué. Porque soy estúpido. Me he ido llenando la cabeza de mierdas y ha terminado por explotar, cobrándose a una víctima: yo.

No se a quien escribo, ya no me queda nadie a mi alrededor. Estoy solo. Entro en mis depresiones interiores y los demás no se percatan de ello. Duermo por la tarde, lloro por la noche, escribo en la madrugada. El reloj marca las 2:47 ahora mismo. Mis _amigos _deben estar de fiesta a la cual seguramente fui invitado pero no voy a ir. Siempre siento que sobro, estorbo, que si no estuviese tampoco importaría. Total, mis únicas aportaciones son dos o tres frases graciosas y para casa. Nada más, nada menos. _Reemplazable _me describo, _reemplazable _soy.

Dejare algo clara: nunca, jamás, compartiré los pensamientos que anoto en este cuaderno. Creo que es de las pocas cosas privadas que me quedan. Es nuevo, recién comprado. Con cada depresión, comienzo otro. Quemo el anterior en mi chimenea. Me gusta como arde, ver mi pasado convertirse en cenizas y aquella oscura época de mi vida desaparecer. Aunque siempre queda el recuerdo avisándome que se va a repetir. Y aún así, no quiero ayuda. Conmigo me basto y me sobro. No necesito (realmente sí) un psicólogo diciendo que hacer. Lo máximo que sabe él de lo que yo siento es lo leído en los libros. Se necesita practica para entender la teoría. Yo sería un buen terapeuta, si señor.

Estoy un poco más calmado aunque el nudo permanece en mi garganta. ¿Podría alguien, **por favor**, sacarme de aquí? ¿Conocéis este dolor? Estar rodeado de gente y sentirte solo, ¿lo entendéis? Necesito ayuda, ningún profesional, un confidente que no sea este cacho de papel sobre el cual estoy dejando caer mis lágrimas. Harto. No puedo más en serio. Quiero ser feliz, ¿tanto cuesta? Me vuelvo paranoico. Solo pienso en la diversión que deben pasar mis _amigos _y me hundo.

Soy un caso perdido.

* * *

Vale. Ya estoy relajado de verdad. Vengo del baño, he llorado lo suficiente por hoy, no más debilidades. Es curioso, es mi cumpleaños. El año pasado me contaron que me iban a hacer una fiesta sorpresa pero que al final no les dio tiempo, me felicito un montón de gente e incluso Feliks fue a mi casa a dormir. Este año en cambio, nada. Dos o tres felicidades, ni un regalo (no soy materialista pero vamos) y fiesta ni de broma; solo he recibido gritos, discusiones y llantos.

Me he peleado con Polonia. Otra vez. Lo quiero con locura pero esto nos supera a ambos. No puedo controlarlo. Al primero que pillo es con el que lo pago. Diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga; yo me lo tomare mal y le montare el pollo de su vida como hice esta tarde.

Llevo con este bucle de tristeza desde principios de semana, lo he aguantado hasta el viernes, cosa así, y ya toque fondo. Resulta que tanto el viernes como ayer, salí con la gente. Todo normal y corriente pero volvemos al tema de _no pinto nada aquí_ y estaba un poco ausente (más ayer que el otro día). Pues bien, esta tarde-noche, Feliks vino sin aviso a mi casa, así de sopetón, y me empezó a gritar: _¡Salgamos, no-se-que! ¡Vamos, mueve el culo!. _Yo tenía cero ganas ya que llevaba el fin de semana entero fuera y dije que no iba. Él se puso un poco enfadado, en verdad no lo estaba pero en mi estado exagere bastante las cosas, y comencé a gritarle de todo. Claramente, él tampoco se quedo corto, chillo como solo él sabe y se fue mosqueado. Tan inteligente yo, en vez ir a disculparme, me puse a llorar (viva mi bipolaridad), comí hasta reventar y me fui a dormir. Mejoremos la situación, además de depresión sufro insomnio, ¿cómo te quedas? Buf, estoy hablando solo. La cosa está pasando de castaño a oscuro.

Podría estar divirtiendo pero no, aquí me encuentro; jodido más que jodido en el día de mi cumpleaños. Tecnicamente fue ayer pero hasta que no se acabe la tarta, seguirá siendo mi día.

Buscare mi movil. Quiero ver lo que han dicho por el grupo de las quedadas. ¿Me habrán echado? Espero que no. Aunque no creo que se preocupen por mi, de todas formas no me hago notar.

* * *

Soy feliz, dentro de lo que cabe, estoy contento. Le acabo de pedir perdón a Feliks, le he dicho que ha sido _uno de mis típicos arrebatos_, y me ha mandado un audio llorando a lágrima viva con la música a todo volumen de fondo donde decía que lo sentía mucho y que lo que dijo era mentira. Que caso de chico.

Al parecer no soy el único que no va. En realidad, pensaba ir pero Stefan decía que le daba pereza y me arme de valor para decir que yo tampoco iría. Esto antes de la pelea con Polonia. Al final no hemos ido ni yo, ni Stefan, ni Enma porque su hermano estaba metido en una pelea o algo, una locura. Lo último escrito (ignorando los mensajes de Gilbert diciendo que se había perdido, no encuentro a nadie y todos le odiamos por no contestarle) pone que van Alfred, Antonio, Lovino, Elizabeta, Nikolai, Feliks, Seychelles de la que nunca me acuerdo del nombre, Gilbert y por allí con otra gente van Enma, el hermano y el hermano de España, Ivan (flipando me he quedado al leerlo), los nórdicos y algún asiático. Vamos, casi todos.

Llevo un rato hablando con Bulgaria. Según él _''Paso de tener que volver a soportar a los dos putones''. _Cabe destacar que se ha hecho un borde desde la última vez que hablamos. Los _dos putones_ son Francia e Inglaterra. Esta _pareja_, por llamarla de alguna forma, es la cosa más infiel que he conocido en mi vida. Se quieren eso si, y son MUY pero MUY empalagosos, borrachos insoportables. Pero, tienen un gran problema y es que no pueden estar atados el uno al otro, o lo que es lo mismo, son unos falsos y se engañan el uno al otro. Mirando la cuenta, porque la llevamos, se han puesto los cuernos el asombroso número de:

Francia – 4 veces (3 y media de acuerdo con él)

Inglaterra – Buitreos múltiples y unos pocos tras _cortar._

Su relación funciona tal que así: salen, parecen los novios ideales, bla bla bla, Francis es infiel, Arthur tontea y filtrea, alguien (generalmente Alfred por envidia a Francia y se que es él ya que me lo cuenta todo) desmantela los cuernos de Francis, Inglaterra se indigna, unos días de revuelo, el francés le pide perdón, dice que está muy arrepentido y le pide que vuelve, y el británico haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias del resto, vuelve a salir con él. Este ciclo lleva repitiéndose unos años y nunca cambia. Si es que todos son unos desesperados y el estadounidense se lleva la palma. Se tiro a Rusia (si, A RUSIA) solo para poner celoso a su amor platónico, acá el inglés, al que le dio bastante igual. No creo que haya necesidad de contar esto pues supongo que cuando vuelva a leer estas páginas dentro de mucho tiempo, seguirán con esta rutina.

Me voy a acostar ya, o al menos a intentarlo. Mañana si me encuentro mejor escribiré lo que ha pasado por la noche. Feliks vendrá corriendo por la mañana a contármelo con peros y señales sin olvidarse de ningún detalle.

Siento como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima sin embargo, esto solo acaba de empezar. Llevo poco en comparación con otras veces. Lo máximo que me ha durado ha sido...Años. Pero antes era por culpa de las guerras y ahora está más relajado, para mi por lo menos. Me encuentro en unos momentos de felicidad intermitente, que una veces viene y otras se apaga. Creo que ahora la luz que me motiva está encendida.

Ojala no se funda.

* * *

**Conclusión del día uno:**

**Es que uno se empieza a cansar. De los amigos, de las promesas, del amor, del vida.  
**

**Y es entonces cuando uno se deja ir y ya no espera nada.**

* * *

Me gusta empezar historias cuando tengo otras que hacer xD Forma parte de mi encanto debería saberlo.

Hola, me llamo Elena y escribo historias depresivas que se supone que son de Hetalia pero que me invento las personalidades asdfghjkl Zoi ezpezial. Buah, a las que me conocen (y a las que no, que suerte picha, no puedo acosaros a todas a la vez contra) sabreis que me encanta y me apasiona las cosas raras y que odio las cosas felices y chupi guays. A mi me gusta el drama, la acción, el desenfreno, todo lo hard (solo hay que leer mis fanfrees y se nota xDD). Soy un cancer para este fandom, lo ze, pero me hago querer - Mentira no piadosa-.

Que os cuento, que hoy empieza la semana santa y que es mi birthday y que iba a salir con la pipol pero ya sali como el chiquillo este y lo he mandao al carajo todo. Me he inspirado en mi life para escribirlo y que coño, Lituania es un puto depresivo si cortaba las venas por Bielorusia! (?) Y queria escribir algo asin jard y volver a mis comienzos. Se que me echabais de menos guarris. A mi y a mi bici de la Barbiú *aparece una bici to viejuna como no la uso* Ieah madafacka nigga facebook twitah.

Po eso mariconas, os insulto con amor deberias saberlo ya, DEBERIAS SABERLO AJHDIEIJOWJODW Ains, me se va. Que que os digo. Que me dejeis reviús bonicos bonicos que me hagan llora como ar bartico este (dato que no os importa y aun así lo cuento: Toris es el baltico que menos me gusta xD) y os doy tarta, se que lo deseais ;D

Po ya ta jentesita de fanfiction (¿quien decia eso?) que sus den as toas y lo sorri de veras por las farta de jortografia mi arma que sus amo demasiao y que viva la semana santa (no van a dar por culo las bandas, pero en verdad molan :3)

¡Chau! P.D: os dejo una frase que iba a poner de conclusión pero que no quedaba bien.

* * *

**No te tomes la vida en serio, al fin y al cabo, no saldrás vivo de ella**

* * *

_Cada vez que dejas un reviú, muere un cani.  
_


End file.
